Of Crumpled Love Notes
by Peach Flavored Soda
Summary: In which, Lavi finds out what happens to the notes he always leaves for Kanda. Sequel to The Overuse of Smilies. AU. Oneshot.


**A/N **Second story, yay! This could be seen as a sort-of-kind-of sequel to "The Overuse of Smilies." Read and review please. (:

**Disclaimer** I don't own D. Gray-man - although I wish I did. ):

* * *

><p><strong>Of Crumpled Love Notes<strong>

Every morning - without fail - when Kanda Yuu opened his locker, there would be some sort of note in it. These notes use to irk him to no end, since he knew who they were from. He swore they were the bane of his existence - as were many other things - and would always crumple them up with the only intention of throwing them away. Except he never did. In fact...

...he had a whole drawer at home filled with these crumpled up notes. These notes didn't contain any special messages, but they did - he grudgingly admitted - hold some meaning to him.

.

.

Every morning - without fail - I would arrive exactly fifteen minutes before Yuu. Then, I would walk to his locker and slip in a small note. It was a morning ritual that I started exactly eight weeks, nine days, fifteen hours, two minutes, and forty-three seconds ago. The day that Yuu confessed to me, and we went out on a romantic - as romantic as it can be with Yuu-chan - err...date.

I am highly aware that these notes annoy the hell out of my beloved Yuu - and that they probably go in the trash somewhere - but I can't help it. He's so cute when his nose scrunches up as he scowls. And no, I'm not a creeper, nor do I watch him from around the corner every morning when he opens his locker.

.

.

"Hey Yuu-chan!" The stupid but completely adorable - not that Kanda would ever admit it out loud - rabbit waved.

"What, you stupid rabbit?"

"Awww. So cold to your lover?" He pouted.

Kanda twitched.

"Anywaay~ I think we should hang out today."

Silence.

"At your house?"

Silence.

"Okay, I'll meet ya at the school gates my_ beloved_ Yuu-chan!"

The stupid rabbit emphasized beloved so much that flowers were swirling in the background as if he were some princely character. Fucking ridiculous.

Tch.

That fucking rabbit would've been dead if it was eight weeks, nine days, fifteen hours, twenty minutes, and forty-five seconds ago. Kanda had a light - SUPER LIGHT according to him - pink dusted slightly over his cheeks.

.

Yuu-chan's house was located in the more well-off section of the town. It was a middle-sized two-story house with 4 bedrooms, three bathrooms, a living and dining room, a kitchen, and a detached garage. He lived with his cousins, the Lee siblings.

Lenalee Lee was the younger sibling and Komui Lee was the older sibling.

Komui harbors a huge sister complex and was out to kill me, and bury me six feet under - until he realized I was holding Yuu-chan's hand. Then, I was given the okay to be around his sister. But I can't talk to her, because god forbid I corrupt her mind - or some shit.

Lenalee is a sweet girl, from what I learned with my ten minute conversation with her - before Komui tried to decapitate me. However, she's not someone to mess with - not because of her brother - because she has a black belt in Karate, and according to her, she can "kick any guy's dumb ass," if needed. Poor Komui, if only he knew what came out of his "sweet darling Lenalee"'s mouth.

Yes. It was really a rather interesting, life-flashing-before-my-eyes, first encounter with my future in-laws. And yes, I said in-laws. I have made it my life's mission to get Yuu-chan to marry me - after we're done with school of course.

.

.

_RedHairedUsagi has invited Kanda to chat._

**RedHairedUsagi: YUU-CHANN. :D**

**Kanda: What do you want rabbit?**

**RedHairedUsagi: Nothing~ I just missed you. ):**

**Kanda: Dumbass. We just saw each other 20 minutes ago.**

**RedHairedUsagi: EXACTLY. 20 whole minutes. D: D: D:**

**Kanda: Stop being stupid, and stop using those FUCKING SMILIES.**

**RedHairedUsagi: It's okay Yuu-chan, I know a minuscule-atom-sized part of you loves me. Somewhere. ;)**

**Kanda: Tch.**

**RedHairedUsagi: Oh? Not denying are you? ;D**

**Kanda: Whatever stupid rabbit. What did you really want?**

**RedHairedUsagi: Changing the subject now, huh? :D**

**Kanda: What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want?**

**RedHairedUsagi: Calm down Yuu-chan! I just wanted to ask you something. :D**

**Kanda: ...well?**

**RedHairedUsagi: Wanna go to the amusement park with me tomorrow? :D:D**

**Kanda: I'll think about it.**

**RedHairedUsagi: BUT YUU-CHAN... D:**

_Kanda has left chatroom14546._

.

.

Well damn. Yuu-chan left the chatroom. So, with no other alternative, I whipped out my cellphone.

**_To: Kanda  
><em>**_Subject: GO WITH MEE._

_Please Yuu-chan? D:_

**_To: Lavi aka Dumbass Rabbit  
><em>**_Subject: ..._

_I said I'll think about it, dumbass._

**_To: Kanda  
><em>**_Subject: Why? D:_

_Why do you need to think about it? :(_

**_To: Lavi aka Dumbass Rabbit  
><em>**_Subject: ..._

_Because I said so._

**_To: Kanda  
><em>**_Subject: D: D: D:_

_BUT YUU-CHAN! YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CHAN! D:_

**_To: Lavi aka Dumbass Rabbit  
><em>**_Subject: ..._

_LOOK GODDAMMIT, IF I SAY YES WILL YOU STOP?  
><em>

**_To: Kanda  
><em>**_Subject: :D_

_Maybe. ;)_

**_To: Lavi aka Dumbass Rabbit  
><em>**_Subject: ..._

_What do you MEAN maybe?_

_**To: Kanda  
><strong>Subject: Tehe~_

_So I'll pick you up at 9AM, okay? :D_

Score! I got a date with Yuu-chan.

.

.

Kanda's left eye twitched as he look at his cell phone - the useless piece of fucking plastic labeled technology. In the end, he settled for throwing it across his bedroom against his wall, smirking as it hit the floor with a satisfying thump.

Damn fucking rabbit. Now he had to get up _early_. On a _Saturday_. Needless to say, Kanda rather enjoyed his - ahem - beauty sleep.

.

.

So at 9 o'clock sharp, Kanda was woken from his slumber - ahem, beauty sleep - by the fucking rabbit. Apparently, Lenalee had let the rabbit in. Damn her.

After the pleasantries with the future in-laws, Kanda heard the damn rabbit's foot steps go up the stairs, and stopping in front of his room.

"Oh Yuuu-chan~ time to wake up!" The dumbass knocked.

"Hn."

"Come on, Yuu-chan! We have a fun day ahead of us!"

Silence.

"Please?"

Cricket. Cricket.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." He huffed. "LENALEE. YUU-CHAN REFUSES TO WAKE UP."

Kanda's eyes widened. _Shit._

And so, Kanda's door was unceremoniously kicked opened by Lenalee. Kanda was unceremoniously kicked out of his bed, then was unceremoniously pushed out his bedroom door to go take a shower.

Damn females and their mood swings.

.

.

Lenalee finally persuaded Kanda out of bed - more like kicked him out of his bed - and got him to go shower. But while Yuu-chan was showering, I had nothing to do. So, like the clever rabbit I am, I explored my surroundings - aka Yuu-chan's room.

Well, while I knew his room, I didn't _know_ it. There were some places where Yuu-chan had refused to let me look.

Like the drawer - which made me most curious.

This drawer didn't have anything special about it. It was the same as any other drawers on his desk, but for some reason, Yuu-chan had refused to let me look in it.

I approached it slowly, like a secret agent on a mission - cue mission impossible music. I opened it slowly. I could feel my heart beating a million miles per minute as the drawer slowly slid out, revealing the treasure that I was to finally know about.

When it opened, I thought I was going to be like _ohmygoshnoway_. I was sorely disappointed.

All Yuu-chan had in there were a bunch of crumpled up paper. I scratched my head, confused. Why would Yuu-chan have crumpled up paper? And more importantly, why didn't he want me to see?

Well, the only thing I could do was find out. Right?

So, I took one and uncrumpled it. Then, I smirked.

.

.

Kanda felt a chill up his spine has he towel dried his hair.

_Fucking rabbit was up to something._

So he dried faster, and stomped back to his room. However, when he walked into his room, nothing was out of place, and the stupid rabbit was sitting on his bed, staring out the window.

Sus-fucking-picious. Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"Oi. Rabbit, what were you doing?"

The fucking idiot turned around a smiled. _Fuck._ This wasn't just _any _smile. This was the he's-been-up-to-something-that-spells-doom-for-the-whole-population smile.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Yuu-chan!"

"Really?"

"Yep. So, why don't you go put on a shirt?" The rabbit grinned like the Cheshire cat himself.

"Tch."

.

.

I heard Kanda's footsteps approaching so I shoved the note inside my jacket pocket, and slid the drawer shut. Then I flopped on his bed and stared out the window - looking like the innocent angel I am. _Right._

Yuu-chan entered the room - oh shit, was he shirtless? He was. It took everything in my will to prevent myself from jumping him right then and there. I mean, Yuu-chan did take care of keeping up with exercise and stuff. Of course his body would look so - okay I stopped myself there.

I played it cool like Mr. Kool-aid himself while talking with Yuu-chan. When he disappeared into his walk-in closet to get a shirt, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_Man, Yuu-chan you don't realize the things you do to me._

_._

_._

Kanda growled. He and the stupid rabbit were stuck on the fucking ferris wheel - fucking cliche. They sat on opposite sides, Kanda with his legs and arms crossed, and the stupid rabbit blabbing on and on about something.

After they had ridden almost every ride - and with Kanda losing his lunch quite a few times - the idiot dragged them to the ferris wheel to end their day. At first, Kanda protested, not wanting to go on something so...cliche. But the rabbit wasn't one to give up so fucking easily. Damn him.

And so, they ended up on the ferris wheel - a cliche in itself for a date - then when they got to the top, it suddenly stopped, and they were told that they were stuck. Fan-fucking-tastic.

Kanda snorted.

The rabbit stopped talking.

"What wrong Yuu-chan?"

"Tch."

"Yuu-chan?"

"What do you think, dumbass? I'm stuck up here with you."

Silence.

Kanda looked over at the rabbit - no, Lavi - with surprise. Silence was a first from him.

"Rabbit?"

"Yuu-chan, do you hate me?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean, what you just said - "

"No."

"What?"

"If I hated you, why would I be here?"

"But-"

"Just shut the fuck up, Lavi."

The rabbit's eyes widened. It was rare that Kanda used his name.

"Yuu-chan.."

Kanda glared.

"I knew you always loved me." The rabbit cheekily smirked as he held up a piece of paper that looked like it had been crumped up before. Wait a minute...

Kanda's glare harded.

"YOU FUCKING RABBIT, YOU WENT THROUGH - "

Kanda shut up as he felt the rabbit's lips on his. He heard fireworks in the background - how much more fucking cliche can this get? - and forgot why he was yelling in the first place as he began to kiss back. The rabbit's arms were on either side of his head and his own arms were locked around the rabbit's neck.

However, the magical moment was ruined when the ferris wheel started moving again.

_Fucking dammit._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Guess what was on the notes, yeah? ;D


End file.
